


Born Anew

by Amaxe



Series: My Brief Adoptable Ideas [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Titan Shifters, Titans, Ymir has Annie's abilities, after the first season, but enhanced, immediate spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaxe/pseuds/Amaxe
Summary: What if Annie died that day she cocooned herself in crystal? What if, as her soul parted, it cried out in despair toward a sliver of a soul that had been a part of her for years? What if a legend, a deity, is born again in response to her cries?What if the first titan, the original Ymir Frits returned?Spoilers go past the anime and into the manga.





	Born Anew

It was wet and cold.

  
A prone figure lay naked, half in sand and half in the ocean. The relentless waves shifted her position to and fro, her body lifelessly giving heed to the water’s demands.

  
One would think she was dead were it not for the slow, measured puffs of fog escaping her cracked lips into the chilly night air. Her breathing being far too shallow to notice at first. A spectacular display of countless stars scattered across the sky. The light more than enough to cover for the absent moon. A great dark shifting mass of clouds far off over the sea was steadily making its way to the beach’s sole occupant.

  
Lighting lit up the ocean, briefly and spectacularly diving under the surface, giving the small patch of sea an eerie glow. Seconds later a mighty and booming thunder rolled its way to the land. The entire place seemed to tremble under the force.  
Not a soul on heaven or earth could have slept through that. The girl jerked up, eyes wide and wild as she beheld the coming storm. Before a proper thought could form in her mind, she found herself scrambling up the beach, distancing herself from the powerful mass of clouds she knew could only promise danger.

  
But when she turned, she only found her path blocked by a great wall, no, mountain. It was far taller than she could ever hope to climb. She stood there, staring up at the top in disbelief. She had no way to guess just how high it was, and could only describe it as monumental. It made her feel small, like an ant.

  
She slowly checked either of her sides, only to confirm that this seamless wall extended farther than she could even see. Her heart began to pound as the reality of her situation bore down on her. She was stuck on the outside of an unbelievably large wall as a storm was making its way to her. The wind was already beginning to pick up. Her long blonde hair flew into her face and eyes as she began to pace. Being stuck next to an ocean during a storm was the last place to be.

  
Where even is she?

  
The girl paused mid-step as the thought came to her. What did she remember last? Where is she from? She hugged herself and watched the black clouds, now definitely much closer than they were when she last looked.

  
“What is my name?”

  
Another spout of lightning struck the sea, followed by thunder that she could feel rattle her bones. She sighed, tilting up her head toward the shortening clear night sky. The stars, despite everything, felt so welcoming. She knew her situation was hopeless. There was nothing she could do here. But the stars were safe.

  
Almost instinctually, she found herself wishing to join them.

  
And lightning struck her.

  
Bones and muscle materialized around her at an alarming rate, but she wasn’t afraid. Everything felt… natural. Had she done this before? She simply observed, even as she was jarringly lifted far from the ground and wrapped in hot flesh. When everything stopped, she stared down at herself. She looked much the same as she had before. Only now her gaze was much higher off the ground.

  
But she felt very different. She felt lighter and stronger. But she also felt… partial? It was as though she was split apart… incomplete. That was the word. It was bizarre. She stared at her hands as she clenched them to fists. How one could feel powerful yet weak at the same time was beyond her. But that’s exactly what it was.

  
She turned to the wall again with new determination. Without even conscious thought, her fingers hardened to sharp crystal. She jabbed her hands into the wall and climbed with almost practiced ease. Despite the looming height of the wall, sheer determination and patience saw her through to the top without a minute to spare. The storm clouds were nearly upon her now, and the wind threatened to throw her off the wall.

  
She didn’t think to stop and marvel the view. She flung herself off the wall and fell on the other side. Her legs crumbled with her landing. But the girl didn’t worry. She watched as in mere seconds, her legs were whole again. She stood and observed her new surroundings.

  
A single bare form sat not far from her, leaning against that very same wall she conquered. It looked at her, moving only it’s eyes while its body remained motionless. She was taken aback. It was clearly humanlike, only with arms far too small and skinny for the rest of its frame. If it stood up, she imagined that it’d be nearly as tall as she was in this new form. Its face seemed to be permanently in a look of awe, though it was difficult to tell under only the light of the few stars that remained. Rain suddenly caught them both in merciless waves when the clouds finally caught up to her.

  
“Who are you?” she asked the strange being.

  
At first, despite the torrential rain, it just looked at her with those unwavering glassy eyes. Then, ever so slowly, it opened its maw.

  
“….IIIIII…..ooonnccccccee….wwwwaaaassssssss…”

  
Then, the figure slumped into the wall, eyes slipped closed into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this didn't go at all how I planned it. It's not even the same character it was going to be about.
> 
> But I like this idea.


End file.
